


Cement

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator, alternate timeline awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockets and caskets full of garbage and ashes. Nothing and collections of nothing you've been protecting</p><p>(Sans and Papyrus play in the lake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cement

Clumps of grass float past you in the murky water, tangled with dead bugs and dark fish. The water is warm from the blinding heat of the sun and reeks of engine oil. You stare straight down, unable to see your feet clearly through the greenish clouds. 

It reminds you of a time of looking at your hand while standing in the snow. The alabaster bone would meld seamlessly with the ground, making you invisible. Now there was a thin line of flesh to mark the contrast. Such an imperfection was unfortunate but welcome. It still made you wonder how long until the change. How long until the thin cast crackled and fell away leaving what was supposed to be. 

Papyrus waddles around a foot away, following the fish and laughing loudly. You reach down into your pocket, softly crinkling plastic before grabbing and tugging it all the way up. The ziploc bag slides out of your shorts with a quiet pop then you bend down to fill it with water. 

"What are you doing?" Papyrus asks, glancing over. 

You pinch the top closed and hold it up, "Think this is gonna sink or float?" 

Papyrus frowns, "Sans, I hate science!" 

Gramps would be disappointed to hear that, but probably not that surprised. Your organs quiver with searing empathy. 

"Science will save your life one day, Pap." You chuckle, "So sink or float?" 

Your brother slaps a dented soda can away from his skinny legs, still pouting, "It's gonna float." 

"Why?"

"I don't know," Papyrus mutters.

You raise a brow skeptically. 

"Sink!" 

"Are y-" 

"No, float!" 

You laugh, letting the surface of the lake skim the plastic. A large grey fish watches it apprehensively from beside your leg. 

Papyrus' face is scrunched up in that way that lets you know he's thinking very hard. After almost an entire minute, he solemnly says, 

"Float. It is going to float." 

The corner of the plastic slips from your hold, gently slicing your flesh as it does. The bag bobs unsteadily, contents sloshing from side to side as if it itself is trying to determine its own physicality. Finally it becomes relatively still, peaking out of the water. 

"I was right!" Papyrus hollers. He jumps excitedly, sloshing the both of you with sticky water and sending the plastic bag sailing a few feet away. 

You continue smiling, "You're so smart, Pap." 

"I know I am! I am absolutely the smartest!" 

Papyrus stands beaming at you for a second before his eyes bulge and he is yanked violently sideways, his entire body swallowed in the murky water.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slumber and Spaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018891) by [EllenofX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX)




End file.
